


Столичный патруль

by Kleolanda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleolanda/pseuds/Kleolanda
Summary: Коллеги хотят, чтоб Лестрейд снялся обнаженным для благотворительного календаря Скотланд Ярда. Вот дьявол, взбрело же им в голову! Лестрейд категорически против.





	Столичный патруль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [London's Finest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160193) by [Elfbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert). 



> Продублировано здесь (another link): https://ficbook.net/readfic/5377625

Лестрейд потер руками лицо. Бумажная работа наконец-то была закончена, отчеты команды проверены, е-мейлы прочитаны. Он кликнул мышкой, открывая органайзер, чтобы свериться с расписанием на следующий день, проверяя нет ли каких-то пресс-конференций, к которым нужно подготовиться, или особо жутких совещаний, которых следует опасаться.

Последнее, к несчастью, все-таки было назначено. Он нахмурился, заметив, что указаны только номер комнаты и время, но ни намека на тему собрания. Донован убирала со стола вещи и уже собралась одеваться, поэтому он вскочил, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и подхватил с вешалки свое пальто. 

– Салли! Не знаешь, что за совещание завтра с утра?

– Ах да, это насчет ежегодной благотворительности. Старший детектив-инспектор Хигс сказала, что вы поможете. Я разве не записала?

– А, хорошо. Тебя, значит, тоже втянули?

Донован широко улыбнулась.

– Да, сэр. 

Не так уж и плохо, – размышлял Лестрейд, – уж точно лучше, чем процессуальное совещание или разбор жалоб. Он был совсем не против провести час за обсуждением различных идей для вечеринки, шоу талантов или что там еще придумали. Пожалуй, на этот раз снова будет какая-нибудь ужасающая игра слов на тему поп культуры – в том году был "Коп-идол", во время которого множество добрых людей вынуждены были лишиться достоинства, распевая популярные хиты в местном клубе. По крайней мере, подумал он, если принять участие в планировании, можно будет узнать, чего в дальнейшем следует избегать.

***  
На следующий день он поймал Донован на пути в офис, зажав под мышкой блокнот, который прихватил для неизбежного мозгового штурма или на случай, если ему станет слишком скучно и захочется заняться чем-нибудь, определенно не включающим в себя разработку планов по убийству высших эшелонов столичной полиции.

– Ну как, есть идеи? – спросил он, пока они шли по коридору.

– Одна или две, сэр, – ответила Донован, и Лестрейд готов был поклясться, что в ее голосе прозвучала усмешка.

В комнате было на удивление многолюдно для предварительной встречи. Лестрейд занял свободный стул в углу, а Донован нашла место недалеко от двери. Он не мог не заметить, что она продолжила кидать на него какие-то странно веселые взгляды. Грег даже незаметно проверил, не расстегнута ли у него ширинка и правильно ли он застегнул рубашку, когда собирался утром.

Наконец, в комнату вошла старший детектив-инспектор Миранда Хигс и села на свое место во главе стола, огромная пачка документов грозила разорвать портфель, который был у нее в руках.

– Вот это да, неужели все пришли, – усмехнулась она, – отраднейшая перемена, просто замечательно. COPS ( _Care Of Police Survivors, благотворительная организация Великобритании, оказывающая поддержку семьям погибших полицейских офицеров – прим. перев._ ) отблагодарит вас за это. Итак, на прошлой встрече мы определились с мероприятием, сегодня наша задача – обсудить, в каком стиле все будет сделано, а также найти день в вашем расписании, когда сможет прийти фотограф. Конечно, идеально было бы отснять все в один день, но я знаю, что у вас у всех непредсказуемый график.

Лестрейд уставился на Донован, которая решительно избегала зрительного контакта. 

– В любом случае, к этому вопросу мы вернемся в конце. Для начала нужно выбрать стиль, в котором мы будем работать. Само собой, комиссар очень настаивал, чтобы все выглядело элегантно. Я думала о чем-то наподобие этого. 

Она достала "Богов арены" ( _Diеux du Stade, фотокалендарь эротического содержания – прим. перев._ ) и повернула, показывая сидящим в комнате. 

– Черно-белая гамма, не вызывающие позы. Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас обвинили в нарушении правил приличия, не правда ли?

Лестрейд оторвал взгляд от ровных, гладких мускулистых тел на изображении в календаре и уставился на Донован. Та в ответ сладко улыбнулась. 

– Это для благотворительности, сэр. За вас проголосовали, – крикнула она через комнату. 

Лестрейд покачал головой и перевел взгляд за окно, игнорируя поднявшийся вокруг оживленный шум. Для благотворительности. Как он мог отказаться от чего-то, что касалось благотворительности – этих несчастных вдов и сирот офицеров полиции – чтобы при этом не показаться грубым?

Наконец совещание закончилось, и Лестрейд выцепил Донован до того, как она сумела улизнуть.

– Что значит, за меня "проголосовали"? – спросил он. – И какого дьявола кто-то решил выставить меня в таком виде? – он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону комнаты, в которой все еще толпились люди вдвое моложе его, которые просматривали фотографии едва прикрытых мужских тел, смеясь и подшучивая над позами и атрибутами моделей.

– Вас выбрал департамент, – Салли улыбнулась. – Серьезно, вы можете себе представить, что это сделал Доэрти? Или Джоуэн?

Лестрейд сглотнул, покачав головой, судорожно пытаясь придумать способ, который помог бы ему избежать всей этой ситуации.

– Я тоже участвую, сэр. Все справедливо: один парень, одна девчонка. Вы не можете отказаться, это благотворительность, – сказала Донован.

– Только если… я буду свободен… если у меня будет время. Иначе тебе придется найти кого-то другого. Идет?

– Конечно! – Донован расплылась в улыбке.

***  
Лестрейд сел за стол и открыл в поисковике те же изображения, которые показывала им Хигс. Он не мог отрицать, что эти ребята смотрелись красиво, но они были регбистами – мускулистыми молодыми людьми в хорошей форме. Он устроился в кресле, поставив руку на подлокотник и аккуратно покусывая палец, размышляя о плюсах и минусах ситуации.

Закрыв окно браузера, он вздохнул: единственное, на что приходилось надеяться – что во время фотосъемки он будет занят. Или, по крайней мере, если его вынудят это сделать, то позволят облачиться во что-то более-менее существенное, и изображения с ним не войдут в итоговую нарезку. В конце концов, многие констебли будут рады возможности себя показать. 

День фотосессии приближался неумолимо, и Лестрейд себя убеждал, что вовсе не поэтому впервые за целый год он снова бегает по утрам. И ест на обед салат. 

И уж конечно он не разглядывал себя в зеркале тем утром, влажный после душа и довольный, что все же сохранил мышечный тонус и, не смотря на долгие годы сидячей работы, не растолстел – просто стал чуть менее подтянутым, чем был когда-то. В конце концов, могло быть и хуже.

В итоге молитвы его были услышаны. Убийство – даже не слишком банальное. Он с головой ушел в работу, проверяя каждую версию, отдавая приказы команде, тратя на это все свое время. Он был уверен, что дело займет его и на следующий день – тот, на который назначена съемка. Он уже мысленно составлял проникновенный извиняющийся текст для Донован и даже обещал себе сэндвич с беконом в честь этого праздника.

***  
Поздним вечером на другой день он наконец-то вернулся в офис, до смерти уставший, сумевший урвать лишь несколько часов ночного сна и страстно мечтающий о душе. Он взъерошил волосы, провел рукой по лицу, ощущая ладонью жесткую однодневную щетину, и плюхнулся в свое кресло, размышляя об отдыхе, хорошей выпивке и вкусной еде. 

– Сэр, вы как раз вовремя!

В дверях стояла Донован в женской полицейской шляпе, одетая в форменную рубашку с чужого плеча, которая явно была ей велика, и брюки от спортивного костюма.

– Я – что?

– Фотограф еще снимает Дэвида, так что, если вы сейчас пойдете и подготовитесь, то как раз станете последним, – она кивнула головой, приглашая его за собой.

– Салли, я восемнадцать часов на ногах. Взгляни на меня!

Донован пожала плечами.

– Некоторым нравится небрежный вид, сэр, – она усмехнулась. – Не думаю, что кто-то станет жаловаться.

– Ты серьезно? Господи, да они даже не выберут мои фото, точно не после этих… – он махнул рукой. – Разве у тебя нет на примете парочки молодых красавчиков, которым ты можешь понадоедать?

– Очередной безволосый тощий мальчишка? – Донован поморщилась. – Некоторым женщинам, сэр, нравятся настоящие мужчины, – она подмигнула. – И некоторым мужчинам тоже.

Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул.

– Благотворительность, сэр, – пропела она, выходя из офиса. – Мы будем внизу на парковке, если вы вдруг решите, что подводить людей – плохо.

Лестрейд пнул мусорное ведро, поднялся и последовал за ней.

***  
Наверняка все это от недостатка сна, – размышлял он, повернув голову назад и хрустнув шеей, ожидая, какую позу Донован предложит следующей. И от недостатка кофеина. И от переизбытка развратных комментариев Салли. Он услышал щелчок фотоаппарата и вздрогнул, оглядываясь назад на молодого блондина.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Не был готов.

– Не, так даже лучше – поймать тебя более естественным, типа, – ответил мужчина. – Те, кто были до тебя, кривлялись здесь, как будто они на конкурсе бодибилдеров, а не на фотосессии. Прикинь, я сейчас на полном серьезе.

Лестрейд поспешно кивнул, не горя желанием слушать про попытки его подчиненных стать новым лицом журнала "Плей Герл". Он всего лишь хотел покончить с этими глупостями, на которых настояла Донован, и пойти домой. Сейчас он был не в состоянии даже смутиться. 

– Еще немного. Опусти ногу, немного поправь ремень, чтоб я увидел краешек суспензория ( _бандаж для иммобилизации органов мошонки у спортсменов – прим. перев._ ).

Лестрейд выполнил указание, скользнув большим пальцем под ремень, приспуская его, и вскинул другую руку вверх, потерев лицо прохладной кожей на сгибе локтя, пытаясь прогнать сон и хоть немного взбодриться.

– Хорошо, кажется, получилось неплохо. Я дам вам знать, что пройдет. Думаю, ваш старший детектив инспектор выберет финальные снимки.

– И все? – спросил Лестрейд, радуясь, что фотосъемка закончена. 

– Ага, приятель. Только если ты не хочешь еще.

– Нет. Нет, спасибо, – улыбнувшись, Лестрейд направился к стулу, где была сложена его одежда, и поспешно схватил ее.

Он успел наполовину одеться, когда к нему подошла Донован.

– Спасибо, сэр. Я знаю, что вам не особо хотелось это делать… но, честно говоря, вы были одним из лучших.

Лестрейд ощутил, как кровь прилила к щекам.

– Спасибо, очень любезно с твоей стороны, сержант, но правда, не стоит.

***  
На следующей неделе череда преступлений вытеснила почти все мысли о фотографиях из его головы. Он уже практически убедил себя, что все двенадцать месяцев заполнят двадцатилетки с наручниками и дубинками наперевес. В конце концов, это же благотворительность – естественно, что им нужно продать как можно больше. И он ни капли не расстроится, если его не включили.

Была среда, когда Лестрейд прибыл в офис с Бейкер-стрит в сопровождении Шерлока и Джона и понял, что, кажется, мог ошибаться.

Когда он вошел, в офисе повисла характерная тишина, наполненная едва слышными шепотками и пристальными взглядами, когда каждый стремится убедиться, что все остальные тоже готовы стать свидетелями того, что сейчас произойдет. 

Лестрейд окинул комнату внимательным взглядом и заметил коробку, большой знак на которой призывал пожертвовать десять фунтов за календарь. Пример календаря криво висел над коробкой. Он почувствовал, что разрывается между желаниями немедленно его посмотреть и никогда не видеть. Он предпочел бы думать, что все вокруг просто ожидают его реакцию на то, что он не прошел отбор, но что-то подсказывало ему, что дело отнюдь не в этом.

Немую сцену нарушил, конечно же, Шерлок. Широким шагом он пересек комнату и первым схватил календарь, Уотсон двинулся за ним по пятам, и вдруг, еще до того, как тот перевернул страницу, повернулся к Лестрейду с веселым изумлением в глазах и странным оценивающим выражением на лице. Инспектор напрягся.

– Это..? – Уотсон замолк и уставился на него с открытым ртом.

Лестрейд не мог больше этого выносить. Он быстро прошел вперед и отобрал календарь у Шерлока. На обложке была его черно-белая фотография. Он полулежал на полицейской машине, откинув голову назад, так что лица не было видно, но хорошо выделялась выхваченная пучком света сильная линия челюсти, чуть тронутая щетиной и бросающая глубокую тень на шею. Свет был подобран идеально, чтобы подчеркнуть мускулы рук, которыми он опирался о капот, небрежно поставив одну ногу на бампер. Полицейский форменный ремень едва прикрывал его пах, оставляя небольшой полет для фантазии, а защитный жилет был широко распахнут, держась лишь на плечах, и придавал темный оттенок его бледной коже. Он подумал, что выглядит не так уж и плохо – поза была выразительной, и никто не узнает его с этого ракурса в лицо. Он почти улыбнулся.

– Мистер Ноябрь, – услышал он голос Донован, которая вошла в офис вместе с несколькими ребятами из команды.

Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное, и Лестрейд медленно опустил глаза обратно на календарь. Он скользнул взглядом по месяцам, узнав Донован в качестве мисс Апрель, скромно опутанную обрывками полицейской ленты и едва одетую, и, наконец, отыскал ноябрь. Снова он – и тут он выглядел, как будто занимался чем-то, совершенно для полицейского не характерным.

Фотограф определенно запечатлел его в тот момент, когда он потер рукой лицо. Его глаза были закрыты, а рот слегка приоткрыт – как будто он задыхался или делал что-то столь же непристойное. Его рука, наполовину скрывшаяся под ремнем, создавала впечатление, что он в процессе... наслаждения собой, не меньше. Он сглотнул. Черт бы побрал фотографа – и старшего детектива-инспектора Хигс, и Донован, и всех остальных, кто загубил его жизнь.

Хрустящая десятифунтовая банкнота мелькнула перед изображением, изящно зажатая между пальцев Шерлока. 

– Один, будьте любезны, – произнес Шерлок с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом.

– Ты… что? – недоверчиво спросил Лестрейд.

– Это для благотворительности, – ответил тот и забрал у него календарь. – Во всех смыслах, – он повернулся и протянул его Уотсону, выразительно глядя на отчетливую выпуклость на брюках доктора.

– Я смотрю, тут просто непаханое поле, – громко добавил он, направляясь к Лестрейду в кабинет.

Уотсон оторвал взгляд от фотографии, выглядя крайне взволнованным, и посмотрел на самого Лестрейда. Он собирался было что-то сказать, но вместо этого опустил голову и покраснел, потом молча развернулся и двинулся вслед за Шерлоком.

***  
Несколько недель спустя Лестрейд оказался на Бейкер-стрит по очередному делу. Он натянул улыбку, когда миссис Хадсон открыла дверь, – мысли его блуждали вокруг одного конкретного доктора. 

– Инспектор, – приветствовала она, – поднимайтесь. Шерлок, кажется, выскочил, но доктор наверху, и я уверена, что Шерлок ненадолго. 

– Спасибо, – ответил он и уже поставил ногу на первую ступеньку лестницы, когда заметил знакомое изображение в холле на стене.

Миссис Хадсон сразу поняла, на что он обратил внимание.

– Ах да, его подарил мне Шерлок. Я имею в виду, у него их целая коробка наверху, вы знаете? Такой милый мальчик, вносит свой скромный вклад в благотворительность. 

Лестрейд взглянул на нее недоуменно.

– Но сейчас декабрь…

– Ох, инспектор, в этом доме всегда ноябрь, – усмехнулась она.


End file.
